


Alica豢养计划

by LazyCloudEatingIce



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCloudEatingIce/pseuds/LazyCloudEatingIce
Summary: 是扶她和人工智能NPC。脑洞来源太多，主要来源是我的梦（lsp实锤）。含有rape要素，已经标了提醒。
Kudos: 7





	Alica豢养计划

**Author's Note:**

> 是扶她和人工智能NPC。脑洞来源太多，主要来源是我的梦（lsp实锤）。含有rape要素，已经标了提醒。

“努努就是想要引起别人的注意吧？嗯嗯嗯，是个合格的傲娇呢。 ”

旁边的NPC又说着让人讨厌的话。  
是她，名为Alica的NPC，戴着一顶鸭舌帽，穿着白T恤和马甲，下身短裤和长袜和运动鞋，如果不是脸上架了副墨镜的话，整个就是辣妹的感觉。

我斜看她一眼没说话，继续和组队的人沟通着战术。

什么傲娇，我才不是。  
冷冰冰的态度都能被曲解成有好感，这写台本的人脑子里是有屎吗？

“好，我知道了，等会儿一定会保护好你的”对面的男人似乎把NPC的话当真了，说话间眼神充满了幻想。

该死！不要对面是个女性就对着发情啊！

“真是恶心…”  
旁边似乎有人说话，我稍稍回头，发现附近只有那个名为Alica的NPC在。  
她似乎小幅地侧过了身体，微微低着头。

我凝视了她一会儿，感觉她似乎往后撤了一小步。

哼哼，有意思。

我收回视线又和组队的人说话，然后和他一起加入了战场。

————

再出来的时候已经过了几个小时了，街道昏暗了下来，我出现在中央广场上，正巧碰见路灯一个接一个亮起。

搓了搓手指，我对今天的成绩很是满意。

这场比赛到最后变成了乱斗，因为支线触发而累积了更高奖励，战况也就更激烈了些。  
当然，我活到了最后。  
顺便宰了那个摇摆不定还色心不小的软蛋队友。

边走边迎接着奖励的发放，然而这并不能刺激到我。

我是游戏间谍，来这个游戏有着窃取关键数据的任务，最大的酬劳当然还是在游戏之外。

潜伏了两个月，感觉数据搜集得差不多了…  
我摸摸下巴，觉得还是有些在意，决定再去验证一下对Alica的猜想。

————

NPC没多大活动范围，Alica也是，她一直在那个电影院附近的街道，似乎这就是她的活动范围了。

电影院的霓虹灯有暗红紫色和一些其他彩色，她站在电影院旁边的小巷道，墨镜随动作时而反光。

她似乎叹了口气，摸了摸墨镜把它摘了下来。

美目流盼就是这种吧。

我舔了舔嘴唇，心里有了个计划。

“Alica？”我朝她走去。

似乎僵硬了一下，她戴上墨镜又抬头看向我，恢复日常的笑容。  
“嗯？你认识我吗？也对…我可是万人迷呢！”

标准台词，要不是我抓住了漏洞，或许就被她蒙混过去了。

“Alica，我想看电影，但是我不想一个人，你能陪我吗？”我记得电影院附近的NPC好像有这么个功能？

“哼哼”，似乎是沉默了几秒才回应的，“本大小姐可不做公益哦，除非…”  
“除非我亲你一下？”  
“什么？！”她似乎结巴了一下“除非你给我买爆米花和可乐。”

于是十分钟后，我和Alica坐到了电影院里。

似乎因为是饭点，很多玩家都从游戏登出了，就算还在游戏里的玩家也不会闲到来这里。

路上看了看，电影院整个空间里没几个玩家在。

我挑了一个纪录片类型的电影，理所当然，场内更是没人了。

我打开主板，将设置调为高度私密状态并且免打扰，系统提示由于NPC在场，所以设置失败。  
啧，费事。  
我想着便开始在预先打包的插件里翻找。  
毕竟老本行，这种小问题我还是很容易便解决了。

“你看电影不摘帽子和墨镜吗？”我轻声问她。  
她捧着可乐的手似乎下意识收紧了下，把杯子捏出了些声响。  
“别装了…”我单刀直入“转过头看我。”

她僵硬地转过头来，我取下她的帽子和墨镜，看着她有些闪烁的双眼。

有的NPC可以提供肢体接触，大概Alica也是其中之一。

我把她拉近吻了上去，她缩了下头，我按着她的脑后朝自己压过来。  
有些颤抖，是紧张还是害怕？  
我伸出舌头试探。

她用力撑住我的肩膀。  
“别…”她红了眼眶，看起来楚楚可怜。

“你是不是拒绝了很多人？”  
她愣了下没明白。  
我朝她耳朵亲了亲，她瑟缩了下：“躲在巷道是不想让人看见？傲娇辣妹的性格也是为了更好地拒绝玩家吧？”  
“你应该是个浪荡的人设才对啊…”  
她颤抖着咬咬唇：“你在说什么呢？Alica就是Alica哟”

小东西还以为自己被监控着呢。  
我舔了舔唇继续压了上去，她惊慌地挥手想推开我，却被我按住双手俘获在座垫上。  
毛茸茸的坐垫覆盖了情侣位，选了这个放映厅的情侣位真是太正确了。

她喉头发出嗯嗯的声音，想要反抗，我将她两只手手腕用一只手抓过头顶，另一只手强迫她张开嘴，舌头顺利地品尝到了她的甘甜。  
像酒一样的甘烈，又有点水果香，是系统预设的人设呢。

唾液顺着她的嘴角流了下来，她双眼湿润，被我放开时两人嘴唇啵地发出声响，她喘着气胸口耸动。

她摇摇头，表情似乎在恳求。  
怎么办，她还以为在被监控，可我不想告诉她事实。  
楚楚可怜的样子太棒了，我血气上涌，伸手攀上了她的胸口。

“让我来解脱你吧”  
“乖孩子什么的，孤独和害怕什么的…”  
“都会消失哦。”

我感到手心下的果子变硬了，于是俯下身舔舐起她的下颌。  
真是甜美，我快忍不住了。

泪水似乎流了下来，她像受惊的小鸟一样注视着我，惹得我又吻了上去。  
这次她还是那般惊恐，我追逐着她的小舌，手上也没停地搓揉着她的胸口，柔软的小东西弹动着我的手指。  
极品。

我眼眸暗了暗，迫不及待地想听听她的声音。

“唱给我听，好不好？”  
“什…什么？”她的声音似乎带着水汽，柔柔的糯糯的。  
“像这样…”  
我另一只手滑向她的小腹，指尖摩擦着她的肌肤，白T恤早已被掀到了胸口，她粉白色的肌肤裸露在外面。  
“嗯啊…”她连忙想捂嘴，然而双手被按住只能无助地咬唇。  
“乖，唱出来。”  
我咬咬她的耳朵，她闷哼了一声。

真好听，我忍不住了。

脑海里又开始搜索预先打包好的插件，手上也没闲着，开始在小东西的私处做文章。  
指尖下的温度可不低，缝隙还传出些濡湿，是动情了吧。  
我抬头看她，手指隔着布料在缝隙来回滑动。

她显然有些迷乱，奋力抵抗着自己的人设，纠结痛苦又迷恋的样子像被豢养的金丝雀，舒服又不舒服。  
我哼哼唧唧地笑出了声。

“Alica，你真的很可爱”  
“我一直想上你，你知道吗”  
“不管你装得再好，我都能发现你已经有自主意识的事”  
“怎么办呢？我越来越想干你了”

她半张着嘴似乎脑子里一片浆糊，我手指往下一按，她立即发出了娇媚的呻吟。

“不…不要，嗯啊…我不是…我不要…”

嗯，真好真好，果然你十分中我的意呢。

插件终于加载完毕了，我的身上多了个能让人怀孕的器官。

“Alica，跟我走吧”  
她疑惑地看向我，似乎不知道我在讲什么。  
“我可以让你自由哦”  
“去其他地方，或者，去其他世界”  
她眼睛瞪大了，似乎难以置信，又有些惊恐。  
“嗯…放心，他们不会发现我们的谈话的，我已经加密了。”  
她似乎更吃惊了。

“不过，你得先帮我…”帮我舒服了再说。  
“嗯…嗯呃…”  
“帮…帮你什么？嗯啊！”  
她涨红了脸，像是个小番茄一样。  
“你…你为什么…”哈哈哈，她居然结巴到要哭出来一样。

“帮我让它舒服可以吗？”我又在她身上摩擦了起来，隔着她的短裤和我的皮裤，我感到下身又饱涨了些。

“你你你…”  
我松开她的手，打算把我们的裤子脱下来。  
她先是嘶地出了口冷气，然后忍着手腕的痛推了我一把，似乎是打算逃走。  
我踉跄了一下，下身摩擦得更难耐。  
她站起来脚有些软，好不容易才跑到楼梯下面。  
而我，已经把皮裤扒下来了。

“可恶！”她锤了下自己的腿，伸手朝门摸去。  
我抓住她把她按在了墙上，身体完全贴了上去。

“啊啊啊！不要！不要！”她似乎有些自暴自弃了，声音有点大。  
“闭嘴”，我手指插进她的嘴里，鼻子在她的发丝里轻嗅。

肉棒在她后背上摩擦起来，不过瘾。  
我另一只手去扒她的裤子。

“唔…呜呜呜！”  
“我就爱你这样烈的性格…可别让我失望哦”

她下面已经湿透了，拉下来的时候还有着拉丝。

好色，好喜欢。

我迫不及待地抵了上去。

顶端被吸允着，似乎是在被欢迎，湿湿的液体流下来，我享受着被润滑的感觉。  
缝隙全湿了，来回滑动中她颤抖不已，摸向她胸前一对小东西，也是挺拔伫立着。

我舔着她的脖颈，后面一块凸起的骨头已经被我的牙齿磨得发红。

想进去想进去。  
现在是时候了吗？

“喂，Alica”我掰着她的头来看我。  
她满脸流水视线有些失焦。

发丝有些凌乱，泪水沾湿的几缕头发贴在脸颊，红红的眼眶和鼻头，一张清秀而惹人怜爱的脸上全是无措。  
真是美丽的风景。

说起来系统大概会把她设置为处女呢。  
我用力一撑，插了进去。

“啊啊…呃…嗯呃…”她秀眉皱了起来，泪珠接连滚落，牙齿也下意识用力，咬得我手指有些疼。  
“嘶”我倒抽一口冷气，另一只手松开她的腰，拍了拍她的屁股。  
“乖，别咬我”

但她反而咬得更紧了，当然，我说的是下面。

我想她大概确实有点疼。  
虽然这让我更兴奋了，但她肩胛骨也瑟缩得厉害，像小动物一样呜咽起来。  
我保持插入，并且慢慢往深处挤去，她抖得更厉害，嘴上还在说着不要，甚至微微摇着头。  
我双手环抱住她，紧紧地贴了上去，因为太想到她的最里面，她甚至有些被我顶了起来，脚有些离地的样子。

好舒服好舒服。  
她害怕时里面夹得更紧，我微微摆动起来。  
舔着她的颈项，手从她衣服下摆往上摸去，指下是一片细腻的肌肤，盈盈一握的小腰。  
抓住了，使劲地撞向自己的肉棒。

这样的动作刺激了她，她手指扣住墙体，我把她牢牢地固定在自己的下体上。  
层层褶皱挤压着我，温度高得吓人，也湿润的吓人，前后滑动有些费力，但我喘着粗气觉得很爽。

“宝贝，你真是我发现的宝贝”  
“嗯…再咬紧点，快”  
我摸向她的嘴唇插了进去，她呜呜两声似乎想咬我。  
另一只手把住她的腰狠狠地撞了几下，于是她咬来的牙齿没来得及用上什么力便呜咽起来。  
搅了搅，把手指从她嘴里抽出来，带出点唾液，我舔了舔，一只手重新握住她的腰，另一只手拍打着她的屁股。

也许是裤子没完全脱掉的原因，她的腿不能张得太开，正好让小穴更加紧致。

“啊嗯…嗯…啊不要…呜呜啊…呃…”  
“求你…求你…呜呜呃啊”  
“努努呃啊…求你…啊”

她叫了我的名字，似乎是想求饶，然而却让我更兴奋了。  
肉棒又胀大了几分，啪啪啪撞在她的屁股上，几次都像强行挤进去一样受到夹道欢迎。

啊，好爽。  
怎么办怎么办，不想放过她。  
可以带走吗？怎么带走她？

一边想着这些，我一边加速冲刺着，似乎有白沫被打得溅到了地上。  
她哭叫着，腿软到支撑不住，慢慢下滑，我将她按到地上俯身继续着。

碍事，我伸手撤掉了她的短裤，袜子也被扯掉了一只。  
一双光洁可爱的腿出现在了我的面前，我迷恋地注视着。

她挣扎着似乎想直起身。  
不行那样就不够深了，我按住她的背，把她再按回地面趴着，胯继续前后摇摆着。

“呜…呜呜呜…”  
好一阵之后，地面都湿了一滩水迹。  
她哭了，似乎是终于放弃了幻想，小穴也不再用力排斥。

顺从了吗？真希望你能继续让我征服啊。

“你是觉醒了自我意识了吧？那想不想变成人？有自主权利的人？”  
“想干什么就干什么，想任性就任性，想玩闹就玩闹…”  
她哭声小了些，似乎因为回想起来而在隐忍。

“不然，连被人中出都拒绝不了喔”

“什么！不！不要！”

啊，终于又变紧了。  
不过，难道她会怀孕吗？

我舔了舔嘴唇，觉得喉咙有些干渴。  
好，真好，那就让她被打上我的标记吧，让她怀上我的孩子，让她的子宫被我的精液洗礼，啊…真好…

我头脑似乎有一股血气涌了上来，一想到她怀上我的孩子就兴奋不已。  
快啊！快怀上！

她呻吟着尖叫着，身上的衣服乱成一团，头发也散乱了些，但下体却泛滥一片，似乎在指责着自己的言不由衷。

“快打开你的子宫吧，来生个孩子吧，让我浇灌你好不好”  
她没回答，只是声音更高涨了。

“Alica，你好香”我由衷地说，双手环抱住她的腰，伏在她的背上，让肉棒完全抵了进去。

“你的自由在这里是找不到的”  
“但我可以给你自由的机会”  
“我喜欢你，我想带你走”

Alica肩膀耸动起来，似乎是已经分辨不清事实是什么了。  
“你骗我…你过分…呃…”她软糯的声音慢吞吞地说，还带着明显的哭腔。  
“嗯…是吗？”我欲望又暴涨了。

想让她怀孕想让她怀孕。  
不够不够不够不够。

我腰身疯狂动起来，打得水声噗叽噗叽作响，Alica的后背到腰臀也红了一大片。

“你关注我很久了对不对，Alica？”  
“我也是，我也关注你很久了”  
“你就是你，不是游戏里的人设”  
“我喜欢你本性的样子，也喜欢你别扭的样子，总之虚虚实实都喜欢”

我哄着她，感到她夹紧了我。  
看吧，我说中了她的小心思对不对。

“所以”，我亲了亲她的耳朵，“怀孕吧，怀上我们的孩子吧”  
似乎是被刺激到了，她又收缩了下。

我抬起她的臀疯狂顶撞，想了想又把她翻过来抱了起来。

“我们回上面好不好，等会要是有人进来怎么办，我可不想别人看见我的宝贝”  
她已经迷糊了，哼哼两声往我脖子上挂，不管是出于安全考虑还是意乱情迷，现在的她显然比刚才要顺从。

太好了，我走了两步，感受着地心引力带来的抽插起伏。  
里面已经软成了黄油一般的美味，气味散发在空气中，液体滴答滴答落在地上，耳边是她克制不住的呻吟。

突然她疯狂夹紧起来，似乎是要到了。  
她抖动几下咬着牙呜咽起来。

“嗯啊呃…呃…嗯嗯…”

我摸摸她的头，一只手把她的头按在我肩膀上，另一只手把她按住在腰间射了出来。

里面像是狂欢一样疯狂亲吻着我，柔软的温暖触感一下下抚摸着柱体上的凸起，我颤抖着出了口气，朝里面喷洒着热流。  
不知道子宫口打开了没啊，我想着又往里面挤压，她揪着我面前的衣服，指尖有些泛白。

像小猫仔一样的呻吟被压抑着传了出来，我看着她越发觉得宝贝。  
我又朝里注入了些精液，真心实意地希望她能完全属于我。

“啊…努努…好热…好深…嗯…喜欢…喜欢”  
可爱的Alica，我吻了吻她的额头，看着她阖着眼睛趴着颤动，意外地乖巧。

“你真的…喜欢我吗”  
小东西似乎对别人的真心有些不太自信，我怜爱地吻上她的嘴唇，舌头与她交缠起来，她怯生生地回应着我。

糜糜的气氛中，我感到了她在向我敞开心扉，这种舒适感刺激得我又一阵饱胀。  
还没拔出来的肉棒又把小穴撑了起来，她的体液和我的精液混合起来流了下来，把她和我的大腿弄得一片水润。

我继续在楼梯上开始往上走，每一步都让让重力带着我抽插。

“嗯嗯…啊…不要不要…”  
她像是要往下摸，大概是想把我拔出来。  
我怕她掉下去便临时双手垫在她臀下。  
弹弹的真好，我揉了起来，感觉到小穴也受到了影响开始吸允我。

真舒服。

“嗯啊…呃…啊…努努…”  
“欸？…欸？…好大？…啊…呃啊！”

她摸到了我们两人的连接处，似乎在疑惑和犹豫。  
柔软的手带着些热意，抚摸得我欲望又高涨了。  
不等她反应过来，我把她往情侣座位一放，从正面吻上她，开始了又一轮的冲刺。


End file.
